The use of low power wearable sensors (e.g., apparel compute devices) has generated great interest in smart garments for sport and fitness that enable real-time processing of biometric data such as heart rate, respiration rate, body temperature, and motion that may be correlated to provide an indicator of an athlete's performance. Typically, these apparel compute devices include a processing component (e.g., microprocessor, communications, storage, sensor, power, etc.), and a clothing integration component (e.g., isolated conductive features integrated into a garment, such as wires, intra garment communication, etc.).